<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>好好谈恋爱 by LayCodex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941533">好好谈恋爱</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayCodex/pseuds/LayCodex'>LayCodex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>FF14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, abo;怀孕;带球play;人妻;道具;失禁</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:46:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayCodex/pseuds/LayCodex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>还是那对，6k+的车，快精尽人亡了<br/>（其实游戏里早就烙印了）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>双男精;枪机</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>好好谈恋爱</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>机工又一次在高潮带来快感中醒来，但他没有丝毫的爽意只有无尽的疲惫与麻木感。他熟练地舔湿了枕边的“按摩棒”，侧翻过身子把那个从机械人偶身上拆下来的柱状零件磨蹭股沟对准肉穴最后整根插入。带着纹理的冰冷铁棍只在没入时让他勉强呻吟了一声，他那持续不断的高潮并没有得到停止，不过甬道的空虚感倒是得到了缓解。<br/>或许因为他是“人造”的omega，生理结构多少和天生的omega有所差别。机工曾以为自己被枪刃中出到怀孕后顶多腆个肚子，摘了这个孩子只关乎想不想而不是难不难以实现，最关键是他觉得带着球被肏也是件很有情趣的性体验。<br/>可当他肚子真的鼓起来后，他发现生殖腔中渐渐长成的小精灵好像压住了他的敏感带。刚开始只是偶尔的猝不及防的给他带来不想要的高潮，这精崽子逐渐发育居然常驻在他的腺体上。<br/>机工叹了声气，他转个身平躺着，毕竟按枪刃的话来说现在他就只用安心养胎，胎儿都这么大了，要是强制引产怕不得一尸两命——不过机工现在巴不得自己能死个痛快，但他的亲弟弟兼未婚夫可不允许。<br/>想到这里机工不由一阵冷笑，他的命什么时候轮到别人做主了，但他又有一丁丁丁点喜欢枪刃的鸡巴，所以勉为其难为那人退一步吧。<br/>与此同时，把刚割好的一筐稻草交给老板的枪刃打了个喷嚏。他挠了挠头发接过劳工费马不停蹄地赶往下一个委托地点，他也不想一天高强度干体力活，但现在机工总不能顶个大肚子接战斗委托嘛！不过想一想自己哥哥的新制服会被他的种给顶起一个弧度…那还蛮色的。<br/>不过好像一个月没回家了，也不知道哥哥怎么样了，似乎也该回家看看了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>枪刃没想到一打开家门就闻到一股浓郁的烟草与枪药味，要不是知道那是机工的信息素，他还以为家被改成了军火库。往地下室走去便能听见男人的呻吟，餐桌上放着没吃完的饭菜与几颗沾着粘液的弹壳，越靠近卧室机工的信息素越浓，喘息声也越明显。枪刃放下背包和武器，脱下带着尘土和血迹的外套，他已经猜到屋里会是怎样一番色情香艳，枪刃觉得下体发热，他的小雄狮之心已经有些憋不住火了只想赶紧对着机工的弹孔来一发直爆的爆破领域。<br/>枪刃火急火燎踹开了卧室的门，机工果不其然在自慰。他骑在自己的钻石火枪上，用枪柄的凸起处反复磨蹭着菊口，一根黑线从穴眼中探出挂在了火枪上。机工的阴茎挺翘着顶在鼓胀的小腹上，卵蛋则是搭在火枪两侧。他察觉到了枪刃的动静，侧着脸看向枪刃似笑非笑，“呦，你回来啦。”<br/>枪刃刚想接话却又看见机工身体忽然颤抖了起来，伴着喉结的滚动，机工淫叫了出来，但是他却没有射出来任何东西。<br/>“看够了没？”高潮后的机工声音带了些慵懒，他伸出一只手要去拆枪刃的腰带，“看够了就快他妈来帮我解决一下。”<br/>“你不自己弄得挺嗨的吗？”枪刃抓住机工的手抵在了自己鼓鼓囊囊的裤裆处，似乎有些情绪。<br/>“一般一般，来来来，别墨迹。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>枪刃在机工的后颈处放肆得吸食着那带着火药气息的信息素，而他的两只手缓缓松开了机工的指，那对不安分的带着刀茧的温热手掌一只扯下了机工的内裤，另一只则抚上了机工鼓胀的小腹。那只扯去内裤的手顺着腿侧滑过光滑的腰肢迫不及待地卡进了股沟，“哥，让我检查下你有没有好好堵着你骚穴里的——水。”枪刃亲吻着机工的脖颈，在“水”字被说出时他咬上了那块略微凸出的小肉结。<br/>“唔——啊——！”机工的敏感带由于长期被胎儿压迫着，导致现在只要稍微一点刺激就能让他高潮，况且还是他的Alpha在标记成结的地方啃咬。可是他已经什么都射不出了，只能颤抖着双腿任由抵在孕肚上的阴茎滴出几滴混杂着尿液与前列腺液的腥臊液体。<br/>“骚货。”枪刃乐了起来，他含住机工的耳尖——那本就是精灵的敏感点之一，尖尖的虎牙磨得机工微张着嘴喘着粗气。那只轻轻抚摸胎儿的手不知何时挪到了机工的胸口，伤口总会愈合，且留下的疤痕也会消淡，曾经布满伤疤的精实胸口如今却由于omega孕 反应而变得丰满不少。尽管不像女性的胸口那样有明显凸出，但足以让枪刃揉捏挤弄出斑斑乳汁。<br/>“快点操我！别他妈玩了！”机工很着急，尽管他后穴里确实塞了根从机械人偶上拆分下的玩意，可冰冷的机械哪比得上自己恋…呸，人形按摩棒的鸡巴。况且枪刃由于出任务已经一个月没回家了，这段时间机工什么玩具都弄过了，就差拉个活人帮他解决下了。<br/>“别急啊哥，让我摸摸你屁眼。”枪刃熟练地将两根手指挤开菊口探入甬道，他只没入了一段指节便触到了那根“机工玩具”，上面还带着个拉环似乎是为了方便取出的。“你这是捅到子宫了？”<br/>“对，对…”机工的乳头和耳朵被枪刃侵犯得泛起绯红，那个已经暗沉许久的诡异淫纹也重新浮现在他的小腹上。<br/>“哥，不愧是你啊。”枪刃的虎牙松开了机工的尖尖耳朵，他抽回手指将机工横腰抱起，而机工也娴熟地环住了他的脖子，两人甚至还交换了个湿润的吻，如同一对真正的恋人，或许他们已经是了呢？<br/>机工被轻轻地放在扔满“机工玩具”的床上，枪刃抓来两个枕头垫在自己亲生哥哥的腰后，机工也顺从地张开了双腿。没有言语交流机工便垫高了腰方便将那个带着几根白色杂毛的红嫩湿穴显示在枪刃面前，枪刃蹲下身用指甲刮了刮机工的肉眼就激起机工一阵呻吟。<br/>“自慰给我看看？”枪刃收回手指，他的裤裆早就鼓胀起来，巴不得立刻在机工体内打几套无情爆发，但难得主动权被他掌握一次，他可要好好调戏一下哥哥。<br/>“我也想啊，可孩子大了，不方便我从正面插啊。”机工话里带着一种奇怪的暧昧，他伸出手用带着枪茧的拇指磨蹭着亲生弟弟的胡渣，坏笑道，“你说对吧，孩子他爸？”<br/>“操…”姜还是老的辣，老一分钟也是老，他果然只能是个弟弟。<br/>接下来的事如机工所愿，他的双腿被枪刃架在肩头，大腿间的各种粘液也彻底暴露在枪刃眼里。枪刃再次探入手指，他拔出按摩棒时机工又一次达到了高潮。伴随着惊呼呻吟的还有从生殖腔分泌出来的爱液，而这些液体都被枪刃低头舔掉。<br/>机工很少被枪刃舔穴，所以当柔软湿热的舌头舔舐着菊口时机工先是愣了片刻接着无法抑制地喘息呻吟。太痒了，尤其是舌尖挤入穴口的那一瞬间，那种快感如三连桶后的那个极限时间滑步喷火打出的野火，也如同黄金巴哈开场喷火最后一秒的移动。这种快感超过了被中出时的满足感，也超过了中出其他人时的完成感。<br/>“操——！”尽管只是进去很短一节舌尖，但是灵巧温热的舌使得浅处的柔软肠壁分外敏感，加之枪刃还会忽然收回穴里的舌头转而挑逗那个毫无阴毛遮掩的卵蛋和被淫水浸湿的龟头。这一轮侵袭爽得机工连脚趾蜷都缩起来，他抓住了枪刃的头发，抬起腰挺着鼓胀的孕肚也要将淫穴往枪刃口中送。<br/>尽管机工对信息素不敏感，但是枪刃能清晰地嗅到机工的信息素比他刚回家时还要浓烈。他恍惚了一下以为自己不是在透老婆，而是在军火库里挑选一根自己最爱的香烟。当然，他已经找到那根香烟了。<br/>枪刃的舌尖在机工穴里轻轻一勾，这一捉弄勾得机工只得失声喘气，一股骚液也从生殖腔里喷出涌入枪刃的口中。枪刃含住了这泡腥酸的淫水，他站起来又俯下身，机工的下巴被身边躺着的枪刃捏住，紧接着是枪刃的一个深吻与他口中着的淫液。<br/>机工虽然很反感自己的味道，但他还是被枪刃强行喂下。奇怪，为什么同样腥臭，他居然能喜欢上枪刃精液的味道，而且巴不得每天都能尝到。枪刃的舌在纠缠一番后便收了回去，离开时留给机工的嘴唇一片湿润。<br/>机工的腿还是张开的，明示着枪刃赶紧进入，他脑子里乱成一团，唯二清晰的只剩枪刃的脸和输出循环。枪刃看着自己哥哥那潮红的脸和生理性的泪想想干脆给机工个痛快好了，毕竟他自己的鸡巴也涨得生疼。<br/>不过机工肚子里的精灵崽子确实有些麻烦，那些枪刃喜欢的体位都迫于这个肚子无法进行，枪刃想了想只能憋屈得抓着机工要侧躺，然后再从背面进入。<br/>“这样不深。”机工看穿了枪刃的委屈，拍开了枪刃的手，他撑着床坐了起来。“机工哥哥教你上弹和快速上弹的区别。”<br/>“哥，我怎么觉得你变了？原来你都是直接骂我的。”枪刃耸了耸肩，他看见机工跨过他的腰跪坐在他面前就知道这人准备自己享用他的鸡儿了，于是他乖乖地躺好扶住机工的腰来方便哥哥的机工技能小课堂。<br/>“脑瘫？不骂你你还难受了？抖m？”<br/>这才是亲哥，枪刃放心了。<br/>机工挪着腰扶着自己肚子和枪刃挺起的茎柱，他合上眼深吸了口气用带着枪茧的温热手掌轻轻握住枪刃阴茎，修剪平整的指甲抵着冠状沟引着弟弟的龟头蹭上自己的穴口。不知是应激反应还是别的什么，在马眼触及肉口的一瞬间，机工的后穴便开始微微张阖，就连深处的生殖腔似乎也松开了入口只等枪刃的挺入。<br/>机工缓缓地沉下腰，将枪刃的“雄狮之心”纳进体内，他的两只手扶住枪刃的大腿，柔韧的腰肢在枪刃掌中肆意扭动，在淫靡的水声中机工成功将枪刃的龟头吞进了生殖腔中。<br/>机工扶了扶眼镜，他略微抬起腰让枪刃的阴茎露出一小截再重新坐下，枪刃的尺寸一直都让机工十分满意，龟头撞开腔口的感觉更是让机工沉迷。枪刃享受着机工潮湿温暖的骚肉对阴茎上每一根青筋的吮舐，但是机工不紧不慢的动作又让他产生了一种自己变成按摩棒的微妙感，可龟头每一次顶进生殖腔伴随着哥哥呻吟的媚叫又让他不忍去打乱节奏。他只得用手指捏搓着机工泛着水光的挺立乳头，那处本是平坦的胸口也因为omega的孕期反应微微涨起。<br/>“哥，你热量溢出了。”枪刃用指甲刮了刮机工的乳头，乳尖便流出了一股奶汁。<br/>“啧。”机工停下了动作，他弯下腰勾住枪刃的脖子阴恻恻地笑着，“你小时候天天缠着咱妈要吃奶，后面有次她出门了，你饿了就把我咬了，你忘了？”<br/>枪刃茫然了，他真不记得有这件事了。<br/>“傻了吧，爷骗你的。”机工看着枪刃懵圈的表情不由心情更好，他在枪刃嘴唇上飞快一吻以表高兴，然后抬起腰自顾自继续动起。尽管枪刃的指甲刮得机工胸口又涨又痒，但他下身还是将挺送的节奏牢牢掌握，枪刃的每一次顶撞都在他控制之中。机工扶了扶眼镜把鬓角的碎发推到耳后，他扣住枪刃的手臂又一次抬腰再沉下。<br/>“这就叫…唔！上弹~”机工没想到这次含到最深处时枪刃还往里面顶了一下，龟头挤开腔内敏感嫩肉带来的快感刺激让他就连声音都变了调。<br/>“草，那我这还叫续剑嘞！”枪刃虽然鸡巴被哥哥湿热的小穴伺候得十分舒坦，但这种被当成自慰工具的感觉实在让他不爽，不过他很快就争取到了主动权。枪刃用手掌卡住机工侧腰，他开始快速挺胯将埋在机工穴里的鸡巴快速地胡乱顶撞。龟头对生殖腔内嫩肉的碾压与肉棍带给甬道的填充感让机工彻底沦陷，他的腰肢随着枪刃的节奏摇晃摆动，他一手扶住了自己的孕肚另一只手则在本能性地抚慰涨奶发痒的胸口，这些无意识的动作连同那张雾气朦胧的眼镜下潮红的脸都被枪刃收入眼中。<br/>“唔——！”枪刃不知道自己在哪次动作时撞到了机工生殖腔内的高潮带，他就看见机工忽然翻了个白眼，接着又听见一声暧昧至极的呻吟。他的肉柱就被哥哥的壁肉吸附得更紧，卡在生殖腔内的龟头也被淋一小股热液，枪刃不由吹了声口哨，“哥，你吹了。”<br/>“吹你妈呢，脑瘫？”尽管微微探出的舌尖和挂着淫水颤抖的阴茎都表明机工还在高潮的余韵中没缓过神，但机工还是反射性地骂了回去，枪刃也已经习惯了自己哥哥这种嘴臭，他只是笑了笑然后报复性地往机工白花花的屁股上拍了一巴掌留下个淡红的掌印。<br/>“你精液呢？怎么不射了？不会有人操自己老…呸，你是不是阳痿？是不是？”<br/>草，这嘴怎么这么欠揍，明明看着还算优雅高冷，一开口就成了阴阳人。<br/>“该不会有人认为我是技速流，不会吧不会吧不会吧？”好在枪刃也耳濡目染了不少阴阳之术。<br/>“你还顶嘴？反了你了，给爷爬！”话是这么说着，可机工还是缓缓俯下身想去索求一个吻。<br/>“你扶好咱的崽子。”枪刃顺了顺机工带着疤痕印记的背，像是安抚受惊的猫，那副带着茧子的手掌顺着机工背脊的弧线滑过胯骨最后停在还有掌印的臀肉上，“自己起？”<br/>“不要。”<br/>“换个姿势也不要？”<br/>“也不是不行…”机工扶住枪刃的肩膀慢慢抬起腰，自家alpha的肉棒从还没吃饱的骚穴里离开的感觉实在不怎么样，尤其听到龟头抽离时的水声，机工觉得格外憋屈，但是他脸上没有流出一丝这种情绪，毕竟这也太丢人了。<br/>“你那个机械人偶呢？我出去这一个月你不可能没玩啊。”或许是骨肉兄弟的心意互通，枪刃很敏锐的发现了机工的不快，他抱住机工在哥哥喉结处咬了咬。机工鼓胀的孕肚抵着枪刃小腹的肌肉，虽然情趣是到了位，但比起原来做爱确实多了不少麻烦。<br/>“我弄了，可惜…”机工忽然凑近枪刃的耳边，湿热的舌舔了舔枪刃的尖耳，“我还是喜欢吃你的鸡巴。”<br/>“我也喜欢哥哥的人妻小穴。”<br/>话已至此，两人相视一笑，机工毫不客气地捏住枪刃下巴，他灵活的舌撬开枪刃的齿纠缠着爱人口腔中的温暖，这个缠绵的吻最后化作丝连的液体牵住两人的唇与舌。机工在这个拥吻之间被压在了床上，他伸出双手环住了枪刃的脖颈，双腿勾住了腰肢。<br/>枪刃一手扶住了柱身，另一只手去揉捏机工微涨的胸口。“老婆你真会产奶。”枪刃没想到只是一句骚话就让哥哥的乳头又泌出了一些乳汁，龟头抵住的菊口也在微微张阖，枪刃只要稍微挺胯就能将整根阴茎捅到最深处，他也确实这么做了。<br/>枪刃像以往那般毫无章法地顶撞抽插，他将机工的表情变化收入眼里，不管是抽动时满足的笑还是射入时因为高潮而张开的嘴，又或是拔出时被生理性泪水朦胧的眼眶，他都将这一切记在脑中永远不会忘记。<br/>机工终于如愿以偿，他也没指望自己能射出些什么，但是因为高潮的快感而失禁又让他只觉得舒爽异常。<br/>果然比起机械人偶的铁柱他还是更喜欢枪刃的鸡儿，不过或许可以改一改材质和造型…<br/>机工的胡思乱想被枪刃的拥抱打断，他也习惯性地勾住枪刃的脖子任由自己弟弟抱着去浴室清理尿渍。<br/>床单又要洗了，唉。<br/>不过好像…<br/>“又想要了？”枪刃对上机工的目光，那炽热的眼神让他觉得自己就是机工老是念叨的logs，而且还是金色的。<br/>“想个锤子想，弱智？”<br/>“那我不管你了，傻逼哥哥。”<br/>“你骂我？脑瘫？只会这一个词？”<br/>“反弹~”<br/>“不是，我觉得你是不是有些残疾，大脑方便？开超火流星把自己崩成弱智了吗？你脑里只有屁眼和做爱了吗？不能有些——”遭了，没关住淫水，一大滴落到地上了。<br/>“你看看你看看，是不是就是你馋我鸡巴！你下贱！”<br/>“你懂个炮塔，草，算了，上我上我，把一个月的量先补回来再说。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“哥，你真的，好，人妻啊！”枪刃钻到被窝里团在一起，毛渣渣的碎胡子贴着机工鼓胀的小腹蹭来蹭去。<br/>“你，能不能，别，这样，说话。”机工下意识伸出手去抚摸枪刃后脑勺的白发，摸了两下后他忽然觉得自己这个动作太母了又收回了手顺带轻轻踢了枪刃一脚。枪刃却笑嘻嘻地拱拱身子把自己哥哥抱在怀里，啊，是烟与火药的味道，好怀念一起出任务时扛着枪叼着烟的哥哥，不过现在这样也不错。<br/>还有件事…枪刃转了转眼珠，他从被窝里探出头再把脸埋进机工的肩窝，“哥，嫂子那件事你还挂念吗？”<br/>机工不耐烦地把枪刃脑袋推开，然后从床头柜上拿了根烟叼在嘴里骂骂咧咧道，“你他妈有病吧？你老婆因为你…透，能不能别提这个了？脑瘫？”<br/>“不是，我是想问你考不考虑再婚？”枪刃又厚着脸皮贴了过去。<br/>“蛤？”机工愣了，烟都从嘴里掉出来了。“你要新嫂子？那不可能，别想了，我不是那样的人。”<br/>“草，不是这个意思，我是说…”枪刃顿了顿，他觉得自己脸有些烫，真奇怪，原来和酒吧里的妹妹口嗨求婚从来没有这种感觉，怎么一到自己哥哥这块就…<br/>“将乱伦进行到底？”机工翻了个白眼，毕竟是骨肉兄弟，枪刃那点小心思还是瞒不过他的。<br/>“对对对！”<br/>“我考虑考虑。”机工捡起烟重新叼回嘴里，虽然不愿承认，但他还是很贪恋枪刃的信息素与体温。他和枪刃在一起时，机工感觉自己是一个鲜活的人，而不再是曾经那副浑浑噩噩的行尸。他不愿意承认自己的感情已经迁移，但他骗不过自己内心的渴求。<br/>万一他也因为自己而死去…机工不敢多想，可他又忍不住多想。但这一切胡思乱想都被一个吻打乱，那些想法统统被枪刃的唇舌搅成玫瑰、香槟与莫古力所构成的圣堂。<br/>“机工哥哥，我们烙印好吗？”<br/>机工透过厚厚的镜片看清了枪刃暗红眸子中的自己。<br/>理智？冷静？机械一样缜密？<br/>去他妈的，统统炸了。<br/>“好。”<br/>喜欢是不够的？那爱总够了。</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>